Patch - 2018.08.06
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Event *After the update, open the BINGO event, available between 6 August 2018 ~ 13 August 2018. *The Golden Time (金色时光) event will be available after 10 August 2018. *The Gift Game (恩赐游戏) event will be available after 11 August 2018. *The Tanabata (七夕节) event will be available after 13 August 2018. ---- *''Disengage W: ''The effectiveness of the ability to reduce the cooldown on all basic skills reduced from 2 seconds -> 1 second *''Protection from Arrows W: ''Damage Reduction effect adjusted from 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% -> 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *''Protection from Arrows W: ''Duration of Damage Reduction buff adjusted from 5 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death E: ''Duration of imprisonment effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Sword Mastery: ''The effectiveness of the ability to increase skill damage reduced from 5% per stack, maximum at 50% -> 4% per stack, maximum at 40% *''Triple Slash Q: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction adjusted from 20% -> 10% *''Formless Phantom Blade W: ''Duration of combo points increased from 8 seconds -> 10 seconds *''Sword Strike Rends the Sky R: ''Bonus Attack Damage reduced from 20/35/50 -> 20/30/40 *''Sword Strike Rends the Sky R: ''Base damage reduced from 20/30/40 per strike -> 15/20/25 per strike *''Sword Strike Rends the Sky R: ''Removed the Movement Speed reduction. *''Shatter: ''Removed the ability to reset the interval to trigger the passive effect when performing basic attacks on a target with Stifling Dagger Q. *''Stifling Dagger Q: ''Casting this skill can reset the interval to trigger Shatter once. *''Shadow Strike E: ''Getting an assist no longer reset the cooldown of this skill. *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 80/135/190/245/300 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Destruction Declaration W: ''Adjusted the flight speed of the zebra, the total flight speed of the zebra is now 1000 + of Bayi Laoye's base Movement Speed + of Bayi Laoye's bonus Movement Speed. *''Tyrant’s Eye: ''Heat wave's damage adjusted from 42/62/80/102 + AP magic damage every 0.72 seconds -> 22/42/62/82 + AP magic damage every 0.72 seconds *''Graphic Card Switching - NTi Mode R: ''Basic attack's damage adjusted from AD + AP magic damage -> AD + AP magic damage *''Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R: ''Cast range adjusted from 1500 -> 900 *''Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R: ''Base damage adjusted from 25/35/45 -> 18/26/43 *Attack Damage growth adjusted from 3.5 per level -> 2.5 per level *''Kamui Senketsu: ''Adjusted the effect from each 2.5% of Ryuuko's missing Health, Ryuuko gains 1% bonus Attack Damage -> each 1.25% of Ryuuko's missing Health, Ryuuko gains 1% bonus Attack Damage *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R'' and Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: ''Skill damage against hero units adjusted from 100% -> 55%/70%/85%/100% *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R and Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: ''Adjusted the stacks of '''Life Fiber as follows: **Each hero unit/non-hero unit killed by this skill grants 2/1 stacks of Life Fiber -> Each hero unit/non-hero unit killed by this skill grants 10/3 stacks of Life Fiber **Each stack of Life Fiber permanently grants 1/3/4/5 bonus Health to Ryuuko. -> Each stack of Life Fiber permanently grants 1 bonus Health to Ryuuko. **A maximum value of Life Fiber stacks is 255 -> A Maximum value of Life Fiber stacks is 10000 ---- Eternal Battlefield Players with more than 100 wins on Eternal Battlefield within a single day will be assigned to Special Battlefield (特殊战场). The games on the Special Battlefield will not be counted on any event, but the wins on Special Battlefield will still be recorded on the wins of Heroes and Eternal Battlefield's Profile. The counting for Eternal Battlefield's wins is always reset at 0.00 every day. Game Optimization *Adjusted CG of some Heroes. *Adjusted lore (background profile) of some Heroes. ---- New Heroes *Sold Hero Card - Altair for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 10 August 2018. New Skins *Sold Doma Umaru's Skin Card - LLENN at 6.00 PM on 10 August 2018. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the invalidation effect on Bayi Laoye's Zebra Column that should increase the flight distance of Zebra and make it hits more targets. *Fixed an error where the imprison effect of Cu Chulainn's '''''Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death E was displayed as stun effect. *Fixed the problem where the invisible units couldn't be detected by Doma Umaru's Colorful Fireworks W when she had the detection buff from Cat's Eye Potion, Cat's Eye Titanium Necklace or Cat's Eye Potion (Eternal Battlefield). *Fixed the skill description of Shiba Tatsuya's Decomposition Q was abnormal. *Fixed the bug issue on the Hakurei Reimu Emoji Potion Package. ---- ----